digi justice
by Amvmaster
Summary: i woke up in an ally way, with no idea how i got here with these cool clothes and also impmon... wait hold on why the hell is impmon here? and where the hell am i? *looks up* DIGI JUSTICE *looks down* oh shit im in the DC universe...crap, SI OOC


**hi im Amvmaster this is my first time writing a digimon/young justice crossover**

 **or well my take on one with the added SI**

 **and considering i havent seen too many SI's on this i thought i might as well have a try at it**

 **now warning i have dyslexia so my grammer/spelling may be off at times so please go easy on me if you review but other than that i hope you enjoy**

 **so with that i do not own any of this**

 **this is proudly owned by the owners of these shows**

 **so with that i will alow you to go on with the reading**

* * *

When waking up in another place, one should take the time to think where did they wake up and then proceed to question everything as if he was one of the greatest detectives on earth

Batman

Cause if you can, then you should always be batman

Always

But in my case when I woke up I was rudely woken up by a certain little imp like creature

"OI WAKE UP!"

*SLAM!*

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted in pain as I grabbed my fore head in pain as my eyes widened on the contact of pain

I blinked a couple times but quickly closed my eyes as I groaned in pain while rolled around like an idiot

How did I know I was rolling around like an idiot?

Cause he said so

"hahahahah your rolling around like an idiot hahahahahahaha!"

I told you so

I gritted my teeth as I quickly shot up onto my knees as I opened my eyes and slammed my fist into the imp as I watched as my fist collided with his head as he was sent head first in the ground

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled as he glared at while I met his glare with my own

"I COULD ASK THE SAME THING YOU LITTLE FUCKWIT, DA FUCK YOU DOING WHACKING PEOPLE ON THE HEAD WHO ARE SLEEPING!?" I shouted back at him as we both growled at each other for a while until we both just looked away

I knew on instant glance this thing was impmon from the infamous and one of my favourite animes digimon

I quickly asked myself why the hell is an adult like myself is having an argument with a fictional character?

And that's when I blinked as I found myself in…..an ally way?

"where the fuck am i?" I asked myself as I was inside of a dirty looking allyway

"psh don't you mean we?" I heard impmon's impish voice said as I looked down at him as he had his back to me with his arms folded as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"what do you mean we?" I asked as he growled at me and pointed at my waist as I looked down and saw a black and grey digivise from tamers as I took a second to think three things

Im a digi destin

Impmon is my digimon partner

These are some pretty dope looking clothes

I wore a blue and purple t shirt under a dark purple jacket with a black fur lined hood, a black belt that held up a pair of black faded jeans and a pair of grey DC sneakers

Again dope for the fact my jacket had these cool ass circuit like lines on my sleeves that appeared to cool dark purple

I don't know how that works but it looks dope as fuck!

Back to the revelation at hand thought

"oh well shit, your still a dick by the way" I stated as I watched as impmon turned around and glared at me

"well screw you I didn't pick you to be my partner" impmon said with a growl but eventually sighed

"but fate seemed to say otherwise, cause I wouldn't be with you then" he said as he actually sounded sincere about it

Don't ruin now impmon, cause I might actually have some respect for you

"alright then guess we are both in this and in so that leads me to wonder where the fuck are we anyway?" I asked as impmon shrugged

"I don't know all I remember is waking up and then waking you up" he said as I have a feeling he wasn't telling me the entire truth

Meh whatever, if he doesn't want to tell me that's his decision

"so where are we?" I asked finally as I looked at the exit to the ally way as I slowly made my way over as I quickly decided to slip my fur line hood over my head

"oi where you going!?" I heard impmon shout as I looked over my shoulder at him

"to see where we are now get over here will ya? Being with you is one thing but leaving you to cause trouble for everyone else is not something I want to happen" I said as I watched as impmons face turned red

"shut up im not going to cause trouble" he said as I looked at him blankly as he quickly faulted

"just argh shut up!" he finally yelled as he quickly ran over and jumped on a dumpster next to me as he finally jumped over onto my hood

"now lets go human, before I get bored!" impmon exclaimed as I felt my left eye brow twitch in annoyance

Im going to have to stop myself before I start trying to kill this thing

Because hes going to be bugging the shit out of me for a very long time

"sigh now lets see were are uuuuuuuuuuh nevermind I know where we are" I stated simply as I stopped just before the exit and looked up as I saw a building with a large metal planet like construction with the logo daily planet rotating around the metal representation of earth

"so where are we?" I heard impmon said as I sighed in distaste

"would you believe me were inside of a live representation of fiction?" I asked simply as that was it

"uh what to the what?" impmon said as I couldn't help but agree with what he said

"would you believe me if I told you that we are in a comic book series?" I asked more simplistacly

"oh why didn't you say so" impmon said as I kind of did just never specified really

"well considering im a basic digital program that is apparently not supposed to exist then yes" impmon said as I couldn't help but agree with that either

I looked down as I saw a bunch of people staring at me as I couldn't help but stare back at them blankly

"you people see a man literally defy basically every defining feature of physics and shrug at it like its nothing, but you all stop to look at a talking creature?" I asked blankly as everyone all glanced at each other as they all nodded and decided to walk away like it was nobodies business

"usually its more screaming but I guess this is pretty normal" impmon said as he was right there usually is more screaming but then again they've seen people defy physics everyday so this shouldn't be too weird at all.

"alright so what do we do now?" impmon said as I shrugged as I casually moved my way through the crowd as some stared but ignored impmon on my head

"don't know find a job then maybe a place to stay then we'll figure it out later, that sound god to you?" I asked as I felt impmon move around as I think he was shrug

"sure as long as I get some food in me I don't care" he said as I could also disagree with him, ive been doing that allot lately I just noticed

"or better yet as long as we don't get involved with-"

*BOOM!*

"-hero situations, sigh I spoke too soon" I said as impmon grunted in agreement

I was basically the only one standing up straight as people went down to the ground, I quickly looked across the street to see a bank as I found people running out of it and watched as three masked gun men ran out and stopped as they started to shoot their guns into the air wildly as my eyes widened in shock

"this is not, good impmon can you by chance digivolve?" I asked quickly as I dropped down to the ground into a crouch

"CAN I? OF COURSE I CAN!" he yelled as I felt and watched as he jumped off of my head as he landed on a parked taxi's roof

"just hold out your digivice and yell digivolve and I'll do the rest!" impmon said as I quickly pulled my digivice off of my belt as I hold it up like he said

"this better work or im throwing you off a cliff" I muttered as I took a deep breath and stood up

 **"** **digivolve!"** I yelled as I watched as a blue beam shot out of my digivice as it slammed into impmon as he grinned and jumped up as he glowed brightly

 **"** **impmon digivolve into-"**

Suddenly the glowed disappeared as they stood well

 **"** **-devimon!"** well what he said

I watched as devimon had a wide smirk on his face as he flew up and held his long arms up

"death claw!" he yelled in a more devilish voice as I watched as his arms shot forwards and stretched as he grabbed two of the gunmen and watched as a black aura covered them and quickly let go of them

"now put your guns on the ground and your hands up" devimon said as the quickly dropped their guns as they put their hands up

I watched as the last gun man's eyes widened in shock as he yelled at the other two while he shot at devimon as he just took the bullets with a smirk on his face, as I had a quick and stupid idea

I quickly and quietly ran over as the guy didn't see me as he was still shooting

I waved over at devimon as I couldn't help give the shooter antlers with my hands as I heard devimon start to laugh

Now to most people it sound maniacal to me it just sounded like he was enjoying my joke

So I quickly ended the joke yelling at the shooter

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN SOLDIER OR DO YOU WANT ME TO REPORT YOU MAGGOT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with my best sargent impression as I watched as the shooter dropped his gun and screamed as he turned around to see me throw my foot up to kick him in the nuts

To the say the least he went down quick

I watched as he screamed in a high pitch in pain as he dropped down to the ground as he was in a fettle position

"ha get rekt!" I said loudly as I looked down on the shooter

I looked up as I watched as authorities came driving in

"shit devimon, we are out of here!" I yelled asi ran over to devimon as he quickly grabbed my by his large hands and shot up in the air as I took no real fear as we quickly flew up just so high that we could see the city as my hood flew off of my head as I felt the wind really rush through my hair

All in all this is a basic once in a life time feeling and nothing could really ruin this moment

"now what partner!?" I heard devimon said as I sighed as I knew that I was speaking too soon

"to the country side!" I yelled as I knew that it would be better if we discussed more of what happened in a more quiet environment

So with that I watched as devimon quickly flew over towards the country side until we finally out of the cities skys

"land near the closest farm!" I yelled

"got it!" devimon said as he quickly did so

He floated for a couple second until his feet hit the ground as he then let me down as I took a couple steps and fell over

"ow" I said as I heard devimon laugh as I heard a flash and suddenly his voice turned more squeaky as I knew that he was now back to impmon

"shut you dick!" I yelled as I shot up onto my feet as I glared at impmon as he continued to laugh in delight until I walked over and punched him in the head

"ow what the hell was that for!?" he yelled at me as I growled but slowly took a deep breath and sighed

"just shut your face a for a second I need to think about what we are going to do now" I said as I quickly dropped down to the ground as I quickly folded my legs

"pff whatever, but you have to admit what happened before was fun wasn't it?" impmon said with a smirk as I couldn't help but smile along with him

"you were right, no doubt it was fun" I said as I was indeed admitting that what we did was fun

But that was not the point I needed to think when am I exactly

Its not like I was an avid reader or watcher of the DC universe, unless you counted sucide squad or maybe young justice

In fact you could say that I was a huge fan of young justice

Reason?

It had enough realism that the plot line made complete sense and the character development was just simply well done

I mean seriously take a second to think about it everything that happened was done so well and I loved the action sequences

But that's not the problem

The problem was when am i?

I needed to know that above everything else

Cause I have a feeling that there is a huge chance I may or may not be in young justice

But once again that means I'll have to find out when abouts am I so I can at least a clue

And considering if I remember right that the second episode started on july 17th

Basically my birthday

So with that in mind I had a somewhat of a plan, now then I just need to-

"OI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" impmon shouted in my face as I cringe at how close his face was to mine so quickly leaned back in shock

"what the hell are you doing?" I asked impmon as he gritted his teeth

"well you weren't listening to me so I had to get in your face about it now tell me partner what are we going to do Hmmmmm?" impmon stated as I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"were going to lay low, well as low as we can and during that we'll gather some info on when we are and I can finally determine how fucked we are exactly" I stated as I slowly pushed myself up as I dusted myself off as I looked up at the sky

I wonder if superman will be coming along any time soon, I mean I did make a big debue in his city

But theres a chance if I am in young justice hes probably working himself to the bone trying to save everyone as he'll be trying to stay away from a certain super boy

"hmmm that sounds like a pretty good plan" impmon finally said with a grin as he jumped up and grabbed my sleeve as he quickly climbed up as he pulled my hood over my head as he set himself on top

"well then partner lets get going then!" impmon said with a cheery grin as I couldn't help but grin with him

He was right we should get going

So with that I quickly turned and saw the open road nearby as I quickly jogged over and looked both ways as I turned to direction as I started me and impmons long walk to where ever

"this is going to take awhile isn't it?" impmon asked

"yep" I said simply as he was silent for a minute or so

"oh shit" he said as he took the words out of my mouth

Oh shit is right my friend

Oh shit indeed

* * *

 **yo! did you enjoy this?**

 **i hope you did cause more is a coming soon**

 **so until then dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
